A Very Aizawa Christmas
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: He spent the holiday's alone just him and his cats, something his students would change this time of year.


A very Aizawa Christmas!

 **We pick up on Christmas day at noon,**

Shota Aizawa was sitting on his black couch in his apartment, his hair was tied up in a bun wearing all black like usual. He didn't much get into the Christmas season as much as other people, he put up a Christmas tree mostly out of curtsy since he didn't want to seem like a complete spoiled sport to himself and others, people didn't come over to his house often, other than Present Mic but that was mostly to just small talk about daily activities, probably a good thing since his apartment was rather average, his walls were grey and just had black curtains in his living room that were parted enough that light got through but not so much that it got in his eyes, his place was the definition of the bare minimum and he liked it that way.

The only other living thing inside with him was his 3 cats: one white and fluffy, one grey, and one black, his favorite being Victoria, the black colored one who, along with the others, had a bed next to his own, a water and food bowl, and a ball with a bell inside that kept them occupied for hours. Aizawa was flipping through the channels on his flat screen, seeing nothing but specials, that would honestly do nothing for him emotionally, and commercials either involving All Might or other Pro's trying to sell something, Victoria jumped on his lap and got into a laying position after rubbing against his chest for a minute and stretching out.

"Yeah fuzzball, it seems like its just going to be us again for this year," He spoke with his bland tone of voice everyone knew while stroking his cat, "Well, at least we have each other."

The man in black smiled, he didn't always need much like most for the holidays, just his tv, himself, and his cats. That and a Christmas tree near his blinds and tv stand, with tiny decorations that were either cats, or muted colors, then something unexpected happened-

 **Ding Dong!**

Aizawa's eyes went a little wide with surprise, nobody usually came here for the holiday's most people didn't even know where he lived other than trusted allies, this put him on edge thinking that a villain could be up to this, he stood up to grab his fiber scarf hanging on the wall beside his front door. He got into a battle position, ready for whatever was outside that door, he looked through the peep hole while activating his quirk wanting to catch whoever was outside off guard, then he saw…Midoriya?

The green haired boy looked at a slip of paper confused with another arm around his back, unsure if he had the right address, he was dressed in a light blue jacket with black jeans on, wearing a yellow All Might toboggan with red gloves. After a brief moment of hesitation, and Izuku almost ringing the doorbell again, he unlocked and unchained the door and then opened it.

"Oh, hey Mister Aizawa," Deku greeted him with an excited smile, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you," he replied with a bit of confusion in his voice, "What are you doing here, I would think that you would be at home with your family and gifts."

"Oh well, about that, since you've done so much for me as a teacher, I thought that you deserved at least something in return," Midoriya removed his other arm from his back, holding it out, in it was an All Might wrapping papered present, "I thought that you might like this."

Aizawa was put off by this, no one had really given him a present before with the exception of whoever got him as secret Santa with the faculty at U.A., most of them just getting him something generic like socks…only socks, it irked him a bit considering not much thought was put into it, you know its not like he needed EYE DROPS OR ANYTHING PRESENT MIC! Aizawa shook of this thought and spoke once again.

"That's all fine and good Midoriya, but you didn't need to do this I'm just your teacher," he responded calmly, "Just take it back, I appreciate it but, you should've used the cash to get someone else something."

"But, I…just wanted to make you feel appreciated," Midoriya's eyes turned puppy dog like, with light tears coming up while looking at him, "Pleaaaaaase take it Mister Aizawa, I went through a lot to get it."

Shota hated his life sometimes, his students can be such a pain in his rear but they were at least thoughtful and kind…for the most part considering Bakugo. But, Midoriya had been through enough lately with his quirk and responsibility so he just gave into the teen's demand, even if it did feel a little forced after he guilt tripped him with that precious expression, he looked down at the present and back to Midoriya and sighed.

"Ok, fine," He took the present rather reluctantly.

"Really, th-thank you Mister Aizawa," The boy's spirit raised once again, "I hope you enjoy it!"

"I'm sure I will," Replying with a dry, emotionless tone, "Now head on home immediately, before you catch something."

"Ok, Merry Christmas again," The green haired boy yelled as he turned away and ran off, smiling.

Aizawa shut the door, locking it at the knob not bothering with the chain, he sat back on his couch and began to rip off the paper, and opened the box, inside was a new pair of goggles that were his trademark yellow. He didn't need another pair, but soon realized that they were made by the support course, 'Hatsume helped him out no less,' he thought as he tried them on, he saw a small compartment for eye drops on the side that had a tube attached, next to it was a button that, once he attached the tube to a bottle of eye drops, dispersed a sprits on both his eyes. "He wasn't kidding that he put effort into getting it, I shouldn't have been so cold to him, I'll just apologize when winter break ends."

He placed the goggles on his inn table, a small grin on the side of his mouth as he returned to his relaxed position flipping through channels, and after a few minutes-

 **Ding Dong!**

Aizawa had the same confused expression as earlier, getting up to go to the peep hole, looking through he saw another student Kyoka Jiro. The rocker girl was wearing a black hoodie, and leather pants with a purple beanie and ear muffs, she was also hiding something behind her back, Shota was about to just send her off but after Midoriya's present he decided to partake in this gesture, he opened the door.

"Sup Mr. Aizawa," She greeted him calmly, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jiro," He replied, "Let me guess, you got me something?"

"Y-yeah," She was surprised by this, "How did you-?"

"Midoriya came by a few minutes earlier, did you all plan this together?"

"No, I thought I was the only one who got you anything to just show my appreciation, for all the support you gave me and the class."

"Well, I'm grateful but you shouldn't have."

"It was the least I could do," She presented the present, a small square covered in punk rock black and purple wrapping paper with a bow, "I didn't know if you'd like this or what'd you'd like so I made a little guess...with help."

"Thank you, Jirou" He replied with a small smile, "Now go on home."

"Alright, hope you like it," She turned and walked off.

Closing the door again, he unwrapped the gift and little to his surprise it was a music album, more specifically Paranoid by Black Sabbath, 'Huh, girl figured out my taste…impressive, but how did she guess that correctly-oh, Mic,' he smirked as he placed it on the inn table next to the goggles.

Once again, he returned to relaxing, and then-

 **Ding Dong!**

'I wonder who now, my guess is Todoroki,' He thought right as he looked through the peep hole again and opened the door.

"Merry Christmas Mister Aizawa," The same dry expression as his but with a smile, he was in normal attire due to his quirk and he had the present in front of him already.

"Merry Christmas," He replied taking the present, "Thank you very much, now go on home to your family," Todoroki left still smiling.

Closing the door, he opened it to find a new set of black curtains with some spiral patterns painted red, possibly mimicking his quirk, 'Cute, I'll hang them up later.'

 **Another five minutes later**

 **Ding Dong!**

Aizawa let out a light chuckle, not even looking through the hole wanting the surprise, and he was met with Uraraka.

"Merry Christmas Mister Aizawa, I got you something!"

"Merry Christmas, thank you, see you at school," taking her bag present with a small smile, he didn't want to seem rude, but he figured he was going to get more and more visits, which he did. Uraraka's gift was a pair of grey cat themed house shoes, 'Maybe they know me better than I think.'

 **Ding Dong!**

It was Kirishima, after the usual greeting, he took the gift, it turning out to be a manly, and inspirational framed cat picture of one hanging from a rope (you know the one).

'Eri told them about my affinity for cats didn't she.'

Next was Sato, who gave him a carrot cake with chocolate icing, 'Well at least I have something to eat later.'

Sero's turn, he got him a box of oranges, 'I think this is his favorite food, well I didn't get that juicer for nothing now.'

Aoyama next, he got Aizawa a snow globe…covered in glitter that wasn't coming off, 'I think we should have a talk about his shining habits.'

After that was Asui, who got him a neck pillow, 'Likely for my naps, my neck does get a little stiff when I do it in class.'

Ojiro arrived, giving him a pair of nunchucks, 'This will do my stealth mission's nicely,' giving a smug grin and evil glare while looking at them.

Toru showed up, thankfully in clothes, and gave him a black t-shirt with a cat on it, playing with a piece of string, 'Only she would get me something this cute.'

Mina gave him a pair of black and grey striped snow boots, 'Stylish...I like it.'

Tokoyami bought him a miniature and concealable Kanata, Aizawa gave it the same look as he did the numb chucks.

Kaminari's was an electric blanket, 'It does get very cold with the air conditioning on certain days, I wish Nezu would realize not all of us have a coat of fur.'

Koji got him a bag of cat food, shaking it once caused all his cats to jump on him at once, 'Bringing things closer together, is the message of the season.'

Shoji got him a kabuki mask shaped like a cat, 'Next Halloween is going to be killer.'

Iida had gotten him a specifically made mini trophy titled teacher of the year, 'Well, that just warms my cold heart.'

Mineta's gift was what he feared most, but it was only a can of old spice with a note saying: For all the babes you want! 'Not for that reason, but I will use it none the less.'

Momo had knocked next.

"Merry Christmas, Mister Aizawa!"

"Merry Christmas to you Momo."

"I got you this present, I made it with my quirk as a way of saying thank you for pushing me and Todoroki in the test's. I really hope you like it," Saying earnestly with a wide smile.

"I'm sure I will, now go have a good rest of the day," She left like the others as he closed the door, the contents of the present were an exact replica of his nanofiber scarf, but instead of a grey color it was green with round red and yellow Christmas decorations and snowflakes. 'Adorable in that ugly Christmas sweater way, I should wear it while I'm out later.'

Shota thought he was done, the only one left was the one he knew wouldn't come, this one would scoff at the idea of getting him a present but would consider it for a minute at the minimum. It was around six o'clock in the evening, while he was hanging Kirishima's gift on the wall near his tv, that he heard-

 **Ding!** (The dong noise had been warn out after so many pushes and plays)

'Hm, guess it could be Mic, or maybe Ms. Joke trying to get me to laugh on Christmas, odds are with a mistletoe hat just to get me in her grips."

Aizawa opened the door, and to his surprise it was none other than Bakugo.

"Hey," Bakugo said coldly, "Here, I got you something."

"Thanks, Bakugo," He said with his normal tone but with a hint of appreciation in his voice, "You can go now like you want."

"Heh, you don't need to tell me twice," The bull-headed boy walked away, with his usual unpleasant expression, but before Aizawa shut the door, "Oh yeah, Merry Christmas and junk."

"Merry Christmas to you to," Aizawa couldn't help but give off another grin knowing it took a lot for him to do this, and of his own free will no less, suspecting the other students planned this from the get-go but Bakugo wouldn't go along with it, guess this was his own way of being nice.

His final present was a new yellow sleeping bag, it was a specially made one that would be much more resistant to any harm that could befall it, like tears, it also came with a face cover that would allow for air passage and blocking from lights.

Aizawa went to bed, after sorting out where to put his gifts.

* * *

 **First day back.**

 **Location: Breakroom**

 **Time: 7 a.m.**

Aizawa was sitting eating his daily breakfast, alone in the breakroom, Present Mic soon walked in greeting his friend.

"Hey Eraserhead, you have a good holiday season," He asked loudly, 'Probably not, considering him.'

"Actually yes, I was met with the pleasant surprise of my students getting me gifts for Christmas."

"All of them, I just thought Jirou would get you something."

"Much to my surprise no."

"No class has ever really done that for you before, huh?"

"Yeah…that's why I loved it," He smiled.

* * *

 **Class 1-A Homeroom**

 **Time: 8:00 a.m.**

All the students had taken their seats awaiting their teacher, it was just a homeroom meeting today so they only really needed to wait and see what work and announcements they had for the next seven hours.

Aizawa came in right on time.

"Good morning Mister Aizawa!" They all (except Bakugo) said in unison

"Good Morning, class, read chapter four in your text books and beat it," he informed as he got into his new sleeping bag.

"R-really," some of the front row said in shock along with Iida and Momo.

"Yes, now don't question and no buts, have a nice day while I nap," zipping up the bag and pulling down the mask.

They hurried out in excitement.

"Kids," Aizawa grinned.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
